Just Captured
by Barnabeebaby
Summary: Link is in the final battle with Zelda and Midna counting on him. What happens when Link loses and is captured by Ganon? Yaoi, Link X Ganon. M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

LinkXGanon. Don't like don't read.

It was the final battle. I drew my sword and Glared at Ganon who was sitting in his throne right in front of me. He was watching with a smirk as Zelda tried to cheer me on.

"You can do it Link! You're the hero of time!" She shouted. While it made me calmer I was still full of trepidation, not to mention worn out from all the battles I have fought to make it here. I took a slow step closer to Ganon as I tried to look brave. Ganon laughed as he got up and walked down some steps to get closer. I watched his every movement as he watched mine, there was a sick darkness outside that was crawling towards us. Midna flew over to me and whispered what Zelda said. I walked forward and tried to land a hit on the evil man in front of me, only for him to catch my sword in air without cutting himself.

"My, impatient aren't you. This is going to be quick so don't worry." He said pushing my sword back making me lose balance for a second. I narrowed my eyes and charged at him with my sword, which slashed his stomach. Ganon growled in pain and frustration as he struck back at me and knocked me off my feet. I feel with the breath knocked out of me. I gasped as Ganon smiled bigger and punched me in the head as I flew back some more as well as my sword. I tried getting up when Ganondorf picked me up by the head and laughed. I looked over to see both Midna and Zelda horrified.

"You really are an idiot hero. You are nothing, so don't even try. You are a failure. To think Hyrule counted on you. Ha!" Ganon said in a mean tone.

"Link!" Zelda shouted across the room.

I cried as I felt Ganon squeeze my head. A tear slid down my face as he dropped me hard onto the ground. I lied there for a while before Ganon started up with Midna and Zelda. I turned my head trying to ignore the fact I was covered in blood. I watched as Ganondorf moved towards the girls and laughed.

"You really had faith in that fool?" Ganon laughed. He snapped his finger and monsters appeared. "Take them to the dungeon." He looked at me and tilted his head like a confused dog. He kneeled down and moved a piece of my bloody hair away from my face. I just watched as the gargantuan man sat up and spoke. "But not this one." He said pointing at me. I heard the girls screaming as I was picked up by Ganondorf. I let my body go limp, because if anything I would not want to die because I didn't have my sword. He tossed me onto a bed and jumped on top of me.

"Don't play dead hero." He said. I looked up at him in disbelief. There was a small blush on his face as a big one was on mine. He leaned down and kissed me with his big lips as my eyes flew open. With a smirk, the man watched me for minutes until I dozed off.

I woke up the next morning realizing where I was. In Ganon's bed, butGanon wasn't around. Where is my sword? I thought to myself. I got up and saw my tunic not torn and my boots were still okay but not my hat or pants. Damn, my outfit is almost completely ruined. I got up when I heard thumping and Zelda yelling in anger. I pulled the covers over myself and blushed as someone came in. And then out. I pulled the covers back down and stared at the door, making sure no one else would walk in. I got up and quickly put on my boots and my tunic and walked outside the room and. Looking around I saw a hall that showed light. Right there was the throne in which Ganon sat. I peaked around the corner to see Zelda and Midna standing in front of Ganon with arms crossed. They didn't look hurt, which was good. There was also an army from Hyrule. That means they escaped before getting put in the dungeon.

"We know you have Link! Let him go!" Zelda shouted at Ganon.

Ganon frowned then turned to see me. I blushed realizing what an awkward outfit I was wearing. Ganondorf smiled and gave me the "come here" hand signal. I slowly walked to him making sure not to make eye contact with the others. When I reached him, I narrowed my eyes.

"Why do you need this weak fool?" Ganon asked teasing me.

I growled as I tried to punch him, but my hand was caught and my arm was twisted. I cried out in pain as I fell down gripping my now sore arm.

"He is the hero of time!" Midna shouted. "Hope for both my land and Zelda's"

Ganon leaned down and petted me on my head.

"Sorry for hurting you." He whispered in my ear. I blushed even more and got up. I felt my other cuts and bruises aching as well as my arm but I walked right in front of Ganon's throne, showed my triforce, and with a strong punch, tried to hit him again. I was once again stopped and twisted but this time much softer. I was out of breath and fell ontop of him sliding slowly down his throne.

"What kinda hope do you have?" Ganondorf said rubbing my head softly. I shivered and closed my eyes thinking of playing outside with the kids again and helping heard the goats in the mornings.

"He will kill you! And if not, we will!" Zelda shouted.

"Go ahead, try, Link isn't going to. He failed three times already. Look at him!" Ganon said laughing. I kept my eyes closed thinking about the days with Ilia in the spring and riding Epona. I felt a slight bump as I realized Ganon tried to move. I opened my eyes and was placed on the throne. I watched as Ganon moved over to Zelda and Smiled.

"He isn't what you think." He said walking back over.

"What do you mean?" Midna asked.

"This." Ganondorf leaned down and kissed me deeply. I felt warmth come over me but I still shivered. Ganon moved back and turned to Zelda.

"Link will be mine for now on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

I awoke and saw Ganon get up out of the bed.

"Im going to be back before dinner, so stay here." Ganondorf said leaving a kiss on my forehead. I faked A smile and watched as he left. I then snuck up to the now unlocked door and tip toed away. I saw some of Ganon's minions with my shield, and they were walking down a dark pathway. Though there were some windows, it looked unlit and very old. If I got lost, I would probably die. Then another negative thought came into my mind. What if Ganon hadn't told his minions that I was staying here? I shook my head and walked forward. I need to get out of here. I followed the sound of their footsteps and the light soon went away completely. There were small windows towards the top of the wall, but they were small and it looked like it was going to storm. I stopped a moment to see if it was going to rain. But I soon realized that I lost trace of the minions.

"Oh shit." I said to myself. I couldn't see anything, and I heard a loud bang of thunder.

"Don't storm, please don't. Not here…" I said to myself again. I sat down and grabbed my head. "I just want to get out of here…" I mumbled.

Another boom of thunder made me shake. I heard footsteps run my way and I soon realized what happened. I seemed to have attracted the minions. I saw them running towards me and guess what? They didn't know I was here. Of course.

I tried getting up and kicking them away. One of them went flying into the window, breaking the glass. A shard hit my ankle and another, my cheek. But I didn't mind. I started try to kick them out but there were too many. Water soaked through the broken glass. I screamed as one hit my thighs. I started running but I couldn't see and ran into a wall. I fell down.

"Help!" I screamed. The minions were beating my back hard but it soon stopped when I heard heavy steps.

"Get away from him!" I heard Ganondorf shout strictly. He took a step towards me and reached out a hand. I looked up at his angered face and grabbed his hand.

"S-sorry…" I said softly.

"You should be. You idiot." Ganondorf started walking away. First instinct was to follow him. But my ankle slowed me down. "Hurry up!" Ganon shouted.

"I-I…." I tried to speak, but Ganon's face expression and tone scared me.

"What? You want to stay here you idiot? Do you really want to die? Cause I can handle that easily!" Ganon said raising a fist. I flinched. I opened my eyes to see him looking down.

"Ganon?" I asked.

"Sorry… I kinda lost control. I thought you were going to be dead by the time I reached you." He said looking at my feet. "You are hurt. Let me carry you." He reached out his arms. I limped over to him and let him pick me up.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him. He smiled back.

The storm worsened by the time we got back to our room. I sat down on the neatly made bed and watched as Ganon got something from a closet. It was a suitcase.

"Lay down." I did. I closed my eyes wondering what the punishment would be. "Done." I looked up. My ankle was wrapped up. I saw Ganondorf get up. He smiled.

"Thanks…" I said quietly.

"That isn't it though." He crawled on top of me and gave me a kiss on the lips. It was a deep kiss. Then he slowly made his way down onto my neck. My breathe went hot, and I felt a blush come on my face. I gasped as he went back to my lips and kissed me and I felt a tongue slide in sometime within the kiss. He got up and laughed. "You look so cute." He said as he left.

"I'll be back, stay here." Ganon said leaving the room. I still followed him. He went outside and was getting his horse ready. I walked outside in the pouring rain where he stood. He turned and raised a brow.

"What?"

"Be careful." I got up on my toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. I walked away only turning around to see him smiling. I walked back into my room. The door was locked as soon as I came back. Then it hit me.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted at myself. I flopped on the bed and threw my head into a pillow. I WAS JUST OUTSIDE! Then it hit me… do I actually love him?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for not updating, I have been stressed out by school…=_=

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL AS MUCH AS I LOVE YAOI (a lot) BTW, I WROTE THIS WHILE I WAS TIRED….FOREGIVE MY ERRORS XD Oh, and it is twice as long as usual. :D

It was pleasant to see the light of day after a week of what seemed to be darkness. I for one was happy to be able to go out into the castle courtyard to see the sun. Ganondorf had been busy with whatever evil weirdoes do and had not cared much to bother me for more than a kiss. It actually annoyed me in some way, but it also made me relax more. I never got to see the outside of the castle, how it had changed. More importantly, how Hyrule changed. The thought scares me really. It could be bloody with dead people everywhere. I can't help but shiver at the thought. Anywho, I lay in the grass in the courtyard and saw a butterfly. It landed right on my nose and crawled onto my forehead, with light blue spots on grey wings. I picked it up by the wings and put it on a flower. It flied away soon after that. With a sigh, I watched it escape. I wish I could fly. I could get out of this hell. I heard a door slam shut. And I turned to see Ganon watching me with cold welcoming eyes.

"What is it Link?" He asked.

"N-nothing…" I responded.

"You can tell me anything Link, I won't get mad."

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't trust me?"

"Not that I don't trust you, but I don't like you. We are enemies, got it?"

"But I love you Link." I looked away. Slowly I walked away from him and back inside the castle. I peaked behind myself to see a sad eyed man stare at me. I sighed and continued to walk.

Dinner was a pain. We sat in the silence for the whole meal and never looked at each other. Or at least I didn't. During the night, I went to sleep on the opposite side of the bed as Ganondorf and my back was turned away. I hated him. I hated him so fucking much for taking everything away. I didn't sleep however and felt the urge to get up and walk around but I restrained myself. I tossed and turned until I heard the silence break.

"I'm sorry." Ganondorf said.

"For what? Ruining my life?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Link, but…..I'm a dark king and I can' withstand being without you and my dark powers." Ganondorf whined.

"Fine." I moaned.

Ganon moved closer and I turned to have a stare off with Ganon on the other side of the bed.

"Can you please tell me what it wrong?"

"Maybe…." I said thinking about it.

"Please?"

"Fine. I want to go outside the castle. I want to be more free." Ganon's eyes narrowed and a smirk grew on his face.

"Ganondorf, please don't." I said annoyed. He moved closer.

"Don't." He put his arm around me.

"GOD DAMMIT GANONDORF GET THE HELL AWAY! I HATE YOU!" I screamed getting up and running out the room. I could hear Ganondorf coming after me, but I made a run for the front door. I opened it and ran outside. The stars were out, and the wolves were howling at the moon. The trees rustled gently in the night wind but I had no time to enjoy it. I ran to the town, and out in seconds. I ran out into the field outside town and saw nothing but darkness. I cried as I ran to the bridge, and looked down at the lake. Then as I turned around, a floating light (poe) tried to hit me, but I dodged and ran. Eventually I stopped by a tree, and lay down. It was a cherry blossom. The petals kept on falling and I noticed Ganondorf running towards me. I was to upset to get up so Ganondorf stomped right in front of me. He looked upset.

"Link I-"

"I'm sorry Ganon…" I sobbed into my hands. I felt heartbroken, I just lost it…

Ganondorf leaned down and gave me a deep kiss on the lips. My last tear ran down my face as I stopped crying.

"It's okay." He smiled. He kissed me again, adding his tongue in, and this time I added mine too. I blushed and closed my eyes feeling joy. As our lips parted and whispered to him.

"I love you Ganon…." I felt heavy arms wrap themselves around me as he moved me onto his lap. Then I moaned as hands rubbed my groin fast. I put my hands on my bottom part of my tunic and held a tight grip on it, as if I were to go on a really fast rollercoaster. However I felt my tunic being removed as I was turned to face Ganon.

"What if-"

"No one is awake Link."

I felt myself get hot as Ganon started sucking on the head. I couldn't help but moan. I wanted to come so badly. He however wanted to actually go full on. I felt the pain in my ass as the other was put inside me. With each thrust I felt sleepy and heavy. I leaned onto Ganon and stayed even after we dressed. He turned my around so I could lay on his chest while looking at the stars. And very soon after, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I hope u all forgive my last chapter =_= half asleep while writing doesn't work well, but I hope u all still like it! If not, then IM SORRY ;_;

"I- er…" I mumbled to Ganondorf.

It had been a few hours since I woke, having been dragged back to the castle afterwards. Ganon had asked how I felt about him, bringing me to the conclusion.

"I don't "like" you. I don't…..Geez I don't know, you nearly killed me, raped me, and now you think I love you?" Ganon gave a soft chuckle as he got up from his throne. "W-what? I never meant what I said! I mean…. Really? Do you think I would love you after all that?"

"Well, I don't know…Yesterday was quite a show of attitude. But I love you."

"I know that, and I find that sick." I said turning my back to him. I crossed my arms as well as my eyes.

"Well, those sounds you made didn't seem like you thought of it that way." I blushed and my eyes widened.

"The sound of you panting wanting more-"

"Now hold on a second! I never-! I, I, WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU! SICK BASTARD."

Ganon chuckled. "Oh, your confused, now I see."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your lost, you don't understand your feelings. But you love me. I can tell."

I calmed myself down and coughed alittle while looking away again. I looked out the window and thought to myself. The first night I was there….and the second…. I did say that to myself didn't I? I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. No, no, no. I was confused, but I don't like him. I felt a hand grab my waist and pull me back. I turned and saw Ganon with that old evil smirk on his face. I could tell what he was thinking, and most likely he could know what I was thinking. I started to pull away from his grip but he used his other hand to help keep me back.

"Relax…" Ganon whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and kept on struggling. Shocked, I felt heat rush to my head and body as the older man used one of his hands and started stroking my crouch. I kept my mouth shut in order to keep erotic sounds from being heard. There was a growl in Ganon's throat as he realized this, so he squeezed. I could help but cry out in shock and pain. He smiled again as I opened my eyes and panted. I narrowed my eyes and smiled. Two can play at that game. I climbed onto Ganon as he kept rubbing, only I turned to face him. With a smile I went up to his face and gave him a, long, slow lick across his right cheek. The his ear, then his neck. He had a shocked look on his face, he stopped rubbing and leaned in for a kiss on my lips. I lost my smirk as I climbed down.

"Damn, I lost." I said sitting down on a chair by the left wall.

"You didn't have a chance, see though, you do love me." He sat down in his throne.

"No, you could do that to anyone, they would have the same reaction. So go out and find someone else, if you would please. I would be happy if you found someone else to rape."

"Fine, I will."

Then it hit me. And I felt a pain in my chest.

"No-no no, I was kidding." I laughed nervously. I saw him smile, but I turned my head to the window. Zelda, where are you?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Dudes, wtf am I doing? Updating more often? Yup.

Review for me to upload more often. I love u guys 3

Yeah, so here is a little prize for the reviews. :D

Longer chapter, YEAAAAAAAAAAH.

Zelda:

It wasn't like I had given up hope. No, nothing of such sort, even if he had the hero himself locked away. I have lost the chance to throw a rebellion against the dark lord, as my first stand had terminated me from ever entering the city. Give or take a few, I still had some followers. But I needed more, and Midna isn't doing so well ether. With all my might I shall bring Link to safety and peace back to my fair and once beautiful land. Standing by lake Hyrule with Midna, and some of the tired followers, I wait for the sky to clear, for then we move out.

"My, my, someone waiting for her lover?" Midna floated by me and giggled. With a bit of red appearing on my face, I couldn't hide it.

"Shut up." I chuckled, but forced myself remain serious afterwards. It is true that I like him a lot, and after all this is over, I will ask his hand in marriage. A booming of thunder told me otherwise though. With a sigh, I walked back into the small lake house we were staying at. I turned to see Midna smirk and give me the "You got a crush." Look.

Link:

I had to bite my lip, in order to hold back the screams my body so badly wanted to let out. My body was flushed with the thickest of sweat and I looked like a ripe red apple, just waiting to be picked. I tasted tainted blood from my lip, going into my mouth. I stopped biting my lip and let out a screech of pain. The heat was unbearable for a normal human being, how on earth do people do this so often?

"Link, stop running around on the training course! It is going to storm!" I heard a man yell from a guarding post. Some knights were still left, for they only needed a few to show them the secrets and protect the castle, the evil guards are idiots. So I really could see why they would want to do that. I shouted back an "Okay" but stood on the training ground still, not wanting to move. I let out short pants and wiped the sweat of my forehead. Just because I was prisoner here doesn't mean I shouldn't exercise, though I am aloud to roam freely, I still would consider myself such. I lied down on the paved path that I should be walking down, but I was too tired, so I just stared at the sky. Clouds were coming in and showed promise of rain. I wish it would. Being around Ganondorf makes my blood swell, and then I am stuck in a room for more than half the day. Plus, the obvious fact that I was just working out in the heat. Now, however, there was a cool breeze passing along through the air. But what made me get up wasn't the breeze, it was that there was a women's voice singing as the breeze past by my ears. My eyes widened as soon as I recognized a giggle.

"Midna!" I told myself out loud.

"So you noticed~" Midna appeared from behind a tree, with her usual devilish smile.

I couldn't help but run over and give her a hug.

"I missed you so much!"

"All right, all right, let go." I did as told and smiled at her. "I came to deliver a message. Zelda is going to try and get you and the land back. A week from now, she plains to arrive here and kill the evil king. Stay alive and well until that time."

I nodded. I was so filled with joy, it was as if a missing piece of my life had come back. I hugged her again, and this time never let go when she said too.

"Okay, don't get any ideas, but…. I missed you too. Now can I get going? If anything happens I will come back." A crash of thunder reminded me of what was happening in my surroundings. I looked at the castle tower and back to where Midna was, but she was gone. I pouted and started walking back to the back entry. How the hell did she even get in without no one noticing? Oh yeah, twilight princess. I sighed as I walked into the dark halls of the castle again, I felt the emptiness return to my heart. Walking slowly to the throne room, I heard the rain as it started pouring on top of the roof. The room was empty, and dark, filled only with the casual lightning flash. I looked out the large window that stood in front of me, the only sound coming from inside the room was the clicking of my boots with each step. Then it hit me with wide eyes.

"The whole castle is empty."

Zelda:

"Midna, how is he?" I asked as the twilight creature returned.

"Just fine, and he seemed pleased to hear from me. He knows of the plan."

"Good, but I already sent troops out. Just because they were already done with their training." The war is almost at its end.

Ganondorf:

It wasn't like I didn't want to tell Link, it was that I feared for his safety. If the knights attacking were to have accidently hurt him or took him away, I would have been heart broken. It sickens me to know that he would be alone with no protection, however. As I strode along the war plains with my army of ghouls, I stopped my actions at the thought of him confused. The poor soul must be filled with fear, like when I found him lost in the castle. I turned and rode back to the castle as the others continued to fight. I need to get to him was the only thing on my mind.

Link:

"Link!" I heard a soulful voice from behind. I turned to see who shouted it.

"Zelda!"

AN: So if you guys review more. The longer the chapters will be, and the faster I will update. ;D Reviews for yaoi~


	6. Chapter 6

Link's POV

"Zelda!" And sure enough, the young and beautiful princess was standing right there with a look of happiness on her face.

"Link! I've missed you so much!" She cried out in joy, running over and giving me a huge hug. I couldn't help but blush a little and laugh awkwardly.

"You too!" I chuckled. She finally let of me and stood back.

"You've been alright here?" She asked looking around at me and my clothes.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I've been fine." I said still slightly shocked about seeing her. I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed. "He really didn't hurt me."

"Really? That's a shocker." She smiled. "As long as you are okay I guess."

Then I was lost. I had so many things I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. She would kill me, or wait, no. She would kill Ganon. Why the hell would I care though? Am I really still worried about him? A flash of lightning lighted the room again as my thoughts deepened. What would happen afterwards? I looked out of the window and saw small torches being carried out into the rain as I saw war continue. Suddenly, I felt soft gloved hands pull me away from the window and into a deep kiss. Zelda was kissing me? I blushed but tried to push her off. My eyes remained wide as I finally pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Zelda but I cant!" I shouted as fast as I could.

"Why?" She asked worried that she did something wrong.

"I just cant…." I said looking down.

"I see." She replied, with a focused look on her face. "At least help us kill Ganondorf."

She walked away, going back to the battle. I stared at the window and saw Zelda finally walk outside and stop the fighting. I watched eagerly to see what she was doing. Then I saw her sword being drawn. The wonderfully crafted sword glowed in the rain and brought a flash of light as she pointed it at someone. A large figure stopped running and watched as Zelda spoke. I realized who it was she was speaking to and felt panic rush over me. I was about to scream as I saw the two start to clash. I ran into the darkness of the castle and to the battle grounds as soon as I could. I realized I was unarmed and remembered that the sword was stored in the dungeons. The memory of trying to get there made shivers go down my spine. I looked at the fight, and back at the castle. I shook my head and ran into the middle of the fight.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked at the man and the princess in disgust.

"Link! You came to help!" Zelda smiled in joy. I shook my head.

"Don't fight." I panted.

"Link?" Ganon and Zelda asked together.

"Please don't. I beg of you." I said stepping away from the middle of the battle.

"Link. I have to get rid of this man. He captured you! He could've tortured you!" Zelda shouted charging at Ganon. Ganon, was focused on me however and didn't notice the princess about to kill him. I couldn't take it.

"No! Zelda, I love Ganon! He let me do whatever I wanted and didn't hurt me at all!" She paused in shock. Ganon looked shocked too, but the look soon turned into a smirk.

"L-link?" Zelda dropped her sword.

"I can't love you, because I already am in love with Ganon. I'm sorry. But if anything don't hurt him! Hurt me!"

Silence.

"Zelda, you can have your petty kingdom back. I don't want it anymore." Ganon said backing away from everyone else. "Link, will you run away with me?"

I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes. I hugged him tightly. I lost my best friends. Midna just giggled however. She was there the whole time. I looked at her.

"Ganon show him your ture form." She giggled. I backed away from Ganon with a questionable look on my face. He sighed and backed away even more. He turned into a huge blacked figure that was revealed to be a giant bull like creature.

I looked at him in fear.

"Still love him?" Zelda asked with a smirk as if she won.

I smiled lightly and climbed ontop of my former lover. He started to run off as soon as he heard Zelda shout "What the hell?"

I gripped onto ganon's fur and lied down on his back. I silently sobbed into his back as we crossed hyrule bridge.


	7. Idea Contest

Ok, I have two ideas that I cant really choose, so I want you guys to.

They end up going to the snow peak and stay for awhile.

They end up running to Ordon village, where Ganon has to hide.

Plz help. I don't know what to do xD


	8. Chapter 7

THE WINNER IS SNOW PEAK! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY XD

Ok there is something I wanted to tell you guys. From here on out, I'll be taking ideas on what to do next or at some point in the story. If no one gives idea's ill just hold more contests. I already got 1 good idea so keep them coming if you plz

Links POV:

I woke startled by a cold blast of air. I fell off the huge body I had been sleeping on and landed in a huge pile of snow, waking me up completely. I looked around and realized I was on Snow Peak. Did Ganon really run that far? Through Zora's Domain? I then realized that Ganon was laying in the snow right next to me. I got up and nudged his huge back. I heard a groan but no movement. Snow had begun to pile up on his body and I kept brushing it off. With a sigh I just decided to sit on his back and try and wake him.

"Ganon! Wake up!" I yelled into his ears.

"WAAAAAAAAKEE UUUUUUUUP" I shouted shaking his huge head. Then I saw his eyes open. I smiled as I saw his head lift up and look around. I crawled back onto his back and was ready to get a move on when he turned back into his human form, causing me to fall into the snow again with a surprised wail. He didn't seem to notice as he kept looking around, as if we were being attacked. I got up and yanked his cape.

"Ganon is something wrong?" I asked looking at him in concern.

"Where the hell are we?" He turned and gave me a confused look. Did Ganon never know of this place?

"Snow Peak." I stated.

"ITS SO COLD!" he yelled out and fell into the snow. "WHAT IS THIS SHIT?"

"Its snow." I laughed at his panic attack.

"A-arent you cold?" Ganon asked looking at me. Only then did I realize how cold I was.

"Damn." I began to shiver. I looked up the hill and saw a house. I smiled as I regained strength. "That house is really warm! In some parts at least." I said slowly walking towards it. Ganon took large steps and moved quickly through the snow. The heavy snow slowed me down so I growled. If only Midna were here….then I could get up there faster. Midna…..Zelda….I felt tears slide down my face and freeze instantly. I stopped completely and began to shiver as ice formed on parts of my clothing and face. Ganon turned back and laughed at me.

"Here." He said taking off his cape and wrapping it around me. He then picked me up as he continued to walk up the hill. When we reached the top of the hill and walked to the door, the Yeti's were right there almost waiting for us.

"Oh. Friend come back!" One of them said gleefully. "Friend of friend?" The Yeti leaned towards Ganon to address to him directly.

"Y-yes." I said shivering.

"Come. Have some nice soup. It still hot." The yeti's walked inside. Ganon put me down and we both walked inside, feeling warmth return to our bodies. We followed them into the kitchen and sat down next to the fireplace. We both got our soup and began eating it almost instantly. I realized I was stilling wearing Ganon's cape and noticed him still cold. I tossed half of the cape over to him and smiled. Even though there was no way it could cover his huge body, it was still a kind gesture. He smiled and gave me a kiss on my lips. I blushed and looked away, but almost as if he never kissed me, he murmed. "such a nice place, ill keep it like this when I take it over…."

I frowned at those words.

"Can't we just regain Hyrule's trust, stay together and live as normal people?" I growled annoyed.

"Both sound good…..but…."

"If you try and take over Hyrule again i'll leave you." I threatened.

"fine I wont!" he grumbled.

"Thank you." I said with a cheerful smile. I leaned on him and cuddled him.

"No problem, love~" He said with a smirk. I crawled away from him with a blush on my face.

"OH SHIT DID I REALLY SAY THAT?" I thought out loud.

"You sure did." Ganon said with a chuckle, looking back into the fire.


	9. Chapter 8

I sighed watching Ganon fall asleep. It wasn't that i didn't care, it was that i was scared...I mean who wouldn't be? I'm still, in a way, being held against my will by a demon. I have freedom...but if i leave him completely like i want to, then Hryule would be in trouble again. If only there was a way to warn them...That's it! Ganon is most likely not going to wake up for a couple hours, so why not try and go warn everyone. I hopped up silently and put on a grin. I sneaked out the front door and nearly froze.

Here is something i should've thought about:

1. Its REALLY deep snow

2. Freezing out

3. If i got there alive, that last thing i said was I love Ganon...

I frowned but still took a step out into the snow. I shivered, but felt no regrets...

"Smart one, you scared me." I heard a sly voice speak from behind my ear. I turned and saw Midna floating by the door.

"Midna!" I hugged her again. "I thought you would be freaked out by me, you know..."

"Ah i don't really care. Zelda is more worried about you than your relationship right now too... Oh by the way, FUCKING LET ME GO." She hissed. I jumped back but kept my smile on.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"You want me to transport you to Zelda to warn her about Ganon."

"Yes." I smiled, not caring how creepy or smart Midna was trying to act. She snapped her fingers, and next thing i knew, i was shorter and was fading away to Ordon. I turned human again.

"Uh...Midna..." I looked at her confused. "Why are we here?"

"Cause Zelda is here."

"Why?"

"Link!" I turned and saw Zelda. She came running to me, and hugged me, nearly knocking me off my feet. ( I believe its called Glomping link :3) I balanced myself and pushed her away.

"Oh hey!" I smiled ignoring what she just did.

"Im glad you are okay Link! I was worried."

"Yeah uhm...there is something i need to tell you about." I rubbed the back of my head.

Zelda shook her head.

"No need, i already know."

"Oh great! So are you getting prepared for it? Cause it might be hard if you-"

Zelda put her lips on mine. I kept my eyes wide open and tried to push her off. Only to be grabbed by someone else.

"THAT WASNT WHAT I MEANT." I coughed and rubbed my lips off. She put her hands on her hips. She pointed at the hand that pulled me away. A big...dark...manly...hand...

I gulped, and didnt bother to look at the rest of the body.

"What was it you were going to say...?" A deep voice asked in my ear. I shivered.

"N-nothing...How did you get here?" I closed my eyes in fear.

"I came with you and that annoying Twilight brat..."

"You know, just cause Bella has a perfect boyfriend doesnt mean you should hate...Oh you meant Midna." Zelda spoke. "Ganon, take you and your slutty boy away from here. It stinks up the nice village." She sneered. I peeked a look at her before being picked up into a strong grasp. I escaped and crawled up onto Ganon's shoulders, opening my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The woods..." He replied, sounding nearly annoyed. I looked down at him in worry.

"Sorry Ganon...I was just worried..." I said, playing around with his cheeks, making him look like a pig. "Oink Oink!" I giggled. He put me down and kept walking. With a smiled i turned around. I was about to run away when i felt something choke me. I turned and saw a leash wrapped around my neck.

"Wha...OH." I looked at the green leash finally understanding why i had it.

"It's from Midna."

"Why is Midna helping-" I was stopped by a kiss. This time, i closed my eyes, letting Ganon take over. His tongue slid in and made me nearly choke. I wrapped my arms around my neck as i let his body weight relax down on me. I gasped as i felt his hand grab my ass. I tried to push away as his hand snaked into my clothes and rubbed my member.

"N-no! Not here!" I cried out. He pulled away and kissed my nose.

"You are right...later...when we are deeper into the woods." He pulled the leash and made me follow him into the dense Ordon Woods. I rubbed my face and tried to hide how red i was.

Please let this end...


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Please read this. Tis a message from da author. I say how much i love you guys.

Seriously, i love you guys so much i could cry ;u; Oh, BTW, Im going to be posting warnings about the chapters from now on. Also going to change the point of view. I dont really like writing as the characters as much...

Warnings: Sex, Angst, Mood swings.

Link wandered behind Ganon, who seemed to be walking blindly into the woods. The sun was just starting to turn to an orange color, when Ganon stopped and made a fire. He tied Link's leash to a tree near the fire. Link couldnt untie the stupid thing from his neck. Whatever it was made of, whenever Link touched it the collar would tighten. He really didn't feel like choking to death at the moment. Maybe later after the sex that he knew was coming. Course it was his fault. But Link got out of having sex in public, which is in a weird way, and accomplishment. Link sat down and looked at the old forest. The memories of him going to the temple flooded his mind. He smiled slightly, the thought of his old friends playing with a poorly made wooden sword making him happy. Ganon walked over to him after gathering extra firewood.

"What is so funny?" Ganon asked curious.

"Huh? Oh...Nothing." He was snapped back into reality. Stuck in his enemies clutches.

"Mhm..." Ganon leaned close to Link, using one hand to gently move Link's chin up and the other on his leash. He planted a kiss on the wide eyed blond. He leaned ontop of Link, like he did earlier, except that this time they were on the ground. Link shuddered as he felt a tongue try and enter his mouth. He opened slightly and shivered as the tongue made its way into his mouth. He moved his hands onto Ganondorf's armored chest and made his tongue move with the other's slightly. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the other's erection against his groin. He moaned in the kiss and let his mind go into a complete blank. His tongue suddenly won the fight and entered Ganon's mouth, making him moan. But then he heard a rustle in the bushes and pulled away. He turned to the sound and saw only a little bird. He sighed and looked at Ganon.

"L-look...Lets just no-" Ganondorf just leaped ontop of him, obviously eager to continue. He nibbled at the uncovered part of Link's neck, causing Link to stop pushing.

"G-gan..." He moaned. The evil lord couldnt help but smirk at this sound. Not only this but the Hero's face was as red as the mark he just made. Ganon began to remove the smaller one's clothes when he heard something that made him get harder.

"Hurry~" Link moaned eroticly, lost in his own world. Ganon stared astonished that he would say that, but continued faster like he wanted. "Of course..." His grin widened.

Ganondorf finished undressing him and began to lick down Link's chest, feeling the chest move fast as Link breathed harder. When Ganondorf reached his member, Link cried out again, making him pause.

"God~ Just fuck me...please~!" Ganon didnt even smile this time. Was Link serious? Did he inhale some kind of drug or get drunk before hand? Ganon sat up and caressed Link's cheek, making the hero's eyes open to reveal the shining blue orbs Ganon loved so much from the moment he lay eyes on him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ganondorf questioned this weird enthusiasm from Link.

"Yes...why...?" He said seriously.

"You are just...never this...into it..."

"So its annoying that im enjoying this as well? Do you even care for my emotions?" Link sat up slightly.

"I do care! I was just wondering..." he sighed and kissed Link gently on the nose. "Do you really want it?" Link answered with a kiss on Ganon's lips. Ganon pushed him back.

"This...isnt like you..." He got up. "What is up with you?"

"NOTHING." He replied annoyed. "What's up with you and MIDNA? HUH?" He put his clothes back on slowly.

"Link, i'm not doing anything with Midna. " Ganon replied.

"Then why has she been helping you?"

"Because she is wanting the best for you, and we all know Zelda is getting weird. If anything, she would rape you. If she could i mean. And Midna and I dont want that. So we formed a secret alliance to protect you from Zelda. I know it sounds weird, her being a pretty princess and all, but she does have dark tactics. Happy now?" Link got up and went over to Ganon with his arms crossed.

"Seriously?" He asked with a hint of sass. "Is that the only reason why you are keeping me around? Because you dont like the way Zelda is? You dont want me to fall in love with her, so you went and tricked me into loving you? Because if she got me she could kill Midna's and your people, Right?"

"No thats not it at all, and how did you-"

"You can learn a thing or two if you play along with the script." He felt tears start to flood his eyes. "YOU LIED TO ME." He huddled over to the tree. Ganon stared at him in fear. Oh my God what has he done? Course half was true, but he really did love the hero. But what Link said, hurt him. He was playing the whole time. He didnt really like Ganondorf like he said. Midna appeared behind Ganon.

"Oh geez, he found out huh?" Midna floated by him.

"Midna...what do i do...he said..." He couldnt get the words out.

"Wait, listen..." She held out a small finger for him to be quiet. He listened carefully and tried to tell what she was making him be silent for. Then he heard it, in the midst of Link's messy sounding sobbs and slurs, he could make out something that made him feel better.

"i-i loved him and he...t-threw me...me...into a trap..." Ganon felt guilty, the poor hero did love him. Ganon walked over to him and removed his leash and collar. Link turned and looked at him with hurt and confused eyes. He just leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"If this "trap" isnt making you happy, then you might as well leave..." Link's eyes widened. He stumbled over to the other side of the campsite, close to the fire. It was too late for him. It was already close to pitch black outside, and he didnt need his blurry vision to make it worse. Ganon starred with pity. He plopped down and kept his back away from the other two. Midna turned to Ganon.

"Why don't you comfort him...I'll get more firewood..." Midna floated into the dense woods. Ganon sighed and walked over to the down hero. Sitting down next to him,

"Link...I'm sorry...I really do love you though..." He said listening to the crickets chirp.

"W-whatever...(Link is now Eridan xD) I know you do..." He admitted.

"Then why are you so upset? Are you tired?"

He nodded.

"Then sleep..." he patted his head. Link closed his eyes. My lord this hero has too many emotions...

"I need to take care of this erection" Ganon stated getting up. Link coughed with his face turning red. Ganon chuckled.

"I can wait till tomorrow."


	11. ApologyNew story!

AN:

Hi guys its barnabeebaby, I just wanted to do a formal apolgy about the joke ending I published months ago. Its been taken down and I'm very sorry for it.

Its been 3 years, and I don't know where that came from.

I will no longer be continuing this story, HOWEVER, I will be writing a better, new ganlink story which is more cute and better done.

Its called 'Desert Bluffs'

Thank you for reading,

~Barna.


End file.
